Plates of metal, glass or synthetic resin, and products or parts having such members are protected with a surface protection film that is a laminate of a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and a substrate layer. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses masking tapes for metal plating that have a pressure-sensitive adhesive which contains a propylene-based polymer comprising propylene, a C4-12 α-olefin and ethylene as copolymer components and showing no endothermic peaks of 1 J/g or more in measurement with a differential scanning calorimeter (DSC) at 0 to 200° C. The films show no contaminating or discoloring tendency over periods as short as 3 days after application. However, the films contaminate adherends (leave marks when removed therefrom) after long periods such as one month or more. Further, the patent document does not give full consideration on pellet handling.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-213485